Switched At Birth: New Blood with Bad Feelings
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Bay finds out a big secret about Emmett and his family after Prom Night. But will this secret tear apart Bay and Emmett, Daphne, and all three of their families?
1. New Blood

**Switched at Birth Episode 1: New Blood with Bad Feelings**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Switched At Birth. I Only Own My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**New Blood   
**

It was a cool crisp Wednesday morning and Bay Kennish wrapped herself in her purple cardigan.

She sat idly at the fountain at Carlton School for the Deaf and waited for her boyfriend Emmett Bledsoe.

"Bay?" Bay turned to see Daphne Vasquez walking up behind her. "What are you during here?"

"Hey Daphne," Bay replied. "I'm waiting for Emmett."

"Emmett?" Daphne asked. "Why are you waiting for him?"

"Why aren't I?"

"I mean, after prom I didn't think you two were... you know..."

"Well that's the reason why I'm here, to make amends."

"Make amends after that?" Daphne said surprisingly. "I don't want to offend you Bay but, even I'm still mad about that."

"I know but, I really just want to talk to him, that's it."

"Need an interpreter?"

"No, I don't think he'll talk about it if your here, if you know what I mean."

Daphne nodded reassuringly and walked away from Bay.

As Daphne left, A black motorcycle drove up and parked in the Carlton parking lot.

"Emmett! Emmett!" Bay ran up to him. "Emmett! Emm-." Bay was cut off by the sight of a girl getting off the motorcycle with him.

As she removed her helmet, a fall of black curls fell spilled onto her black leather jacket.

Bay watched in horror as a girl who looked like her hugged Emmett.

The girl headed toward the front doors and Bay gathered up her things and headed towards her.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Bay yelled at her but the girl didn't turn. "Hey! You!"

Bay ran towards her and pulled her aside.

"Hey! What's you problem?" the girl asked.

"What's my problem, what's yours?" Bay said angrily. "I've been calling for you and didn't turn."

"Who are you?" the girl yelled as she tried to loosen Bay's grip on her shoulder.

"Why were you riding on motorcycle with my boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"My boyfriend! Emmett Bledsoe! You were riding on that motorcycle with him!" Bay motioned at the chopper parked in the lot.

"Emmett? Wait, your Bay Kennish?"

Bay let go of the girl's shoulder. "Yea, why?"

"Oh my god. I'm Heather."

Bay looked at the girl questionably. "Who?"

"Heather Groe. Emmett's step-sister."

"Wait what? He never told me he had a-,"

"A step-sister? Well obviously not ever since your little prom incident."

"Excuse me?" Bay crossed her arms. "How do you know that? And why are you here? You can speak."

"Doesn't mean I can hear!" Heather snapped. "Now leave me alone! Before I tell the Carlton Authorities!"

"Oh boo hoo!" Bay called out. "I am not done with you yet!"

Heather ran through the doors of Carlton leaving a confused and distressed Bay behing.


	2. Her Revealed

**Switched at Birth Episode 1: New Blood with Bad Feelings**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Switched At Birth. I Only Own My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Her Revealed  
**

"A step-sister?" Daphne said. "No way does Emmett have a step-sister."

Daphne walked with Bay toward the Kennish house after school.

The two talked about Bay's encounter at Carlton earlier.

"Well apparently he does," Bay replied. "She just jumped at me and yelled it in my face."

"But why wouldn't Emmett tell me- or us at that matter?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. But to be honest, Melody doesn't seem like the dating type," Bay joked.

The girls laughed as they walked into the kitchen through the kitchen door.

Their laughs faded as they were met by their parents with frowns on their faces and crossed arms.

"Bay Kennish," John Kennish, Bay's father, said sternly. "What were you thinking?"

"About what exactly?" said Bay uneasily. Bay noticed a woman behind her father. "And who is that?"

"Bay, Daphne," Kathryn Kennish, Bay's mother, started. "This is Ms. Emily Winchester, the principal of Carlton."

Ms. Winchester stood and shook Bay and Daphne's hand. "Nice to meet you Bay. Daphne, we met."

Daphne smiled at her school principal while Bay awkwardly took her hand.

"Ms. Winchester received a complaint from one of you two," John said.

"Well, I was in school," Daphne said. "I didn't do anything."

"I know that." said John. "Bay, what did you do?"

"I don't know! I didn't do anything!" Bay replied.

"That's not what our proof says," Ms. Winchester said.

"What proof?" Bay asked.

Kathryn walked everyone into the living room to see Emmett, his mother Melody Bledsoe, Heather, and Daphne's mom Regina Vasquez.

"Bay," Heather replied. "Bay did it."

"Excuse me?" Bay said. "What the hell did I do?"

Heather rolled up her shirt sleeves to reveal black and blue bruises with red scratch marks.

"But I...," Bay stuttered. "I didn't..."

"You grabbed me when we started talking about Emmett," Heather replied as she moved her hands.

_"What were you thinking Bay?" _Emmett signed.

"What was I thinking?" Bay yelled at Emmett. "What I was thinking is why didn't you tell me about her?"

_"What about her? You mean Heather?" _

"Yes Heather! Why didn't you tell me that she was your step-sister?"

Emmett's lips and hands froze.

He glanced at his mother and back at Bay.

"Melody?" Regina replied. "Step-sister? What is she talking about?"

_"Wait, you didn't tell Regina?" _Heather signed to Melody. _"That's why I told Bay! I thought they knew!"_

_"Know what?" _Regina signed angrily.

Melody, Emmett, and Heather exchanged looks.

Melody cleared her throat and spoke slowly as she signed, "I am dating again."


	3. A Silent Dinner

**Switched at Birth Episode 1: New Blood with Bad Feelings**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Switched At Birth. I Only Own My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**A Silent Dinner   
**

"I still can't believe you never told me," Regina huffed.

It was evening and everyone was outside on the patio having dinner.

Kathryn Kennish ran in and out of the house grabbing plates of food and trays of drinks.

The table sat Kathryn, John, Toby, Daphne, Emmett, Bay, Regina, Melody, and Heather.

_"I'm sorry," _Melody signed. _"How many times must I say it?"_

"A million and two!" Regina replied.

_"You'll meet him! I swear!" _Melody signed.

_"Does he have any hot art friends," _Regina joked.

Melody laughed and answered, _"I'll ask!"_

The two laughed and their short fight was mended.

The families sat awkwardly in their seats, eating their food.

"So Bay," Kathryn said, breaking the silence. "I think you need to owe someone an apology."

Bay and Kathryn exchanged angry looks until Bay let in.

"Fine! Heather," Bay started.

Melody tapped Heather and motioned towards Bay.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and excusing you. I hope we can get along... since you are my boyfriend's step-sister."

Heather raised an eyebrow but accepted the apology. "Thank you Bay. And I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

Bay nodded and returned to her food.

"So Heather," John asked. "How come you go to Carlton?"

"I'm deaf," Heather answered.

"How is that possible? You speak," Toby said.

"I'm hard-of-hearing," Heather replied. "I lost all my hearing in both ears when I was really young, like 2 or something."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Regina said. "That's about when Daphne lost hers."

"Yea, well she and I are lucky to have a supportive parent," Heather gushed with a smile.

"That's too sweet," Kathryn replied. "Who's the parent?"

"Dad of course," Heather explained. "My mom left when I went deaf."

Daphne felt a jolt in her body. "Your mother left you?"

"Yea. She really wanted me to become an actor and you can't really do that if you can't hear stage directions.

"That's awful," John added. "Why an actor?"

"She wanted money," Heather replied. "To be honest, she was an evil, conniving bitch, excuse my language!"

Melody started to giggle but covered her mouth. Emmett tried to hold down his chuckles.

"Well, I'm glad your father is there for you," Daphne said with a smile.

"What does he do?" Kathryn asked. "Is he deaf?"

"No," Heather answered. "He's a high school language arts teacher."

"Wait, your dating a hearing man?" Regina asked Melody.

"But he's actually very fluent in signing," Heather added. "When I went deaf and my mother left, he learned to sign."

_He also created the ASL club in the high school he works at and is booming with new people each semester. _Melody bragged.

"He also volunteers as an interpreter," Heather said.

"Wow!" Regina said impressed. "He must love the deaf culture."

_He obsessed with it! _Melody signed with a laugh.

"What about Emmett?" Kathryn said. "How do you like him?"

_He's great actually, _Emmett replied. _Yea, he loves motorcycles and really into my photography. He's awesome._

Then Bay slammed her hands on the table. "Can we stop please?"

The attendees stared at the angry teen.

"Bay!" Kathryn gasped.

"I'm sorry but I don't really care about Little Miss Perfect or her damn family!" Bay stomped away from the table.

"I'll get her," Regina stood from her seat.

"NO!" Emmett said.

The people at the table were shocked to hear Emmett's voice.

_I'll handle it. _Emmett signed and walked away.


	4. Confessions

**Switched at Birth Episode 1: New Blood with Bad Feelings**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Switched At Birth. I Only Own My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Confessions  
**

Bay angrily slammed the door of her garage art studio.

She grabbed out a blank art canvas and placed it on her easel.

She fumbled with art tubes and squirted amounts on her palette and started to mark the canvas.

Bay continued to violently paint as a hard hand knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she yelled. The knock continued.

"I said go away!" The knocks kept going.

Bay slammed her art supplies on her side table and stomped to the door.

"What do you not under- Emmett!" Bay was face to face with her boyfriend. "Sorry about that. Come in."

Emmett nodded and stepped in. Bay slowly shut the door.

_What is wrong with you? _Emmett signed.

"What are you talking about?" Bay signed as she spoke.

_My sister, at dinner. Do you have control? _Emmett signed with angry expressions.

"Excuse me?" Bay replied. "And she's not your sister! She's just some brat with a sob story!"

_Wow.. _Emmett signed. _You are such... a bitch._

Bay was stunned by her boyfriend's comment and her eyes started to water.

_We've been through a lot of stuff together and I can't believe you're gonna have a 12 year old get in our way. Where's the Bay I fell in love with? The carefree, fun-loving, strong Bay that I love? _

"She's right here," Bay replied with teary eyes.

_No she's not, _Emmett sighed. _I see an angry, jealous, bratty Bay that I hate to see. Get over it 'cause I'm tired of this fighting. _

__"Was I angry and jealous and bratty when I found out what you and Simone did?" Bay said in a shaky voice.

Emmett's eyes grew wide and froze. _That's different. _Emmett signed.

"No its not," Bay cried. "I'm sorry about what I said about Heather. I can take what I said back, but you can't take back the night you had with Simone."

Emmett stiffened and shook his head. He rushed to the door and walked out.

Bay wiped away her tears and picked up her paint palette.

She swirled her paintbrush in the paint and started to attack the canvas with reds and blues.

She stabbed the paint canvas until holes started to appear.

Then she grabbed the canvas off her easel and snapped it in half.

She slowly sunk to the ground and continued to cry.


	5. One on One

**Switched at Birth Episode 1: New Blood with Bad Feelings**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Switched At Birth. I Only Own My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**One on One  
**

It was lunchtime at Buckner Hall and Bay sat alone at the outdoor lunch tables.

She snapped the carrot and celery sticks that her mother packed for her lunch.

"Having fun sister dear?" Toby joked as he sat himself and his lunch next to Bay.

"No," Bay said sternly.

"Dang Bay," Toby said. "Is last night still on your case?"

"Yup," Bay sighed. "My own boyfriend called me a bitch and... some other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Toby asked as he opened a juice bottle.

"Simone."

"Oh, right." Toby awkwardly sipped his juice and bit into a sandwich.

"Hey guys!" Daphne said as she approached the two.

"Hey Daphne," Toby greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my study hall right now," Daphne replied. "Decided to come here for lunch."

"No seriously why are you here?" Bay asked gruffly.

"Bay!" Toby shouted.

"Don't 'Bay!' me!" she shouted back. "She's not really here for lunch."

"Wow Bay," Daphne said. "You really know me. Emmett sent me."

Bay rolled her eyes and continued to play with her lunch.

"He's really sorry about last night," Daphne replied. "He didn't really mean to call you... you know."

"You bet I know," Bay muttered. "And to say that to me after Simone, he must have some guts."

"Why are you still with him anyway?" Toby asked.

"Honestly," Bay said. "I don't want to anymore."

"Bay!" Daphne said stunned. "Are you serious?"

Bay nodded uneasily and replied, "I mean with Simone and last night and his sister, I'm done but I can't do it."

The three silently then Daphne said, "Well I'm not really here for that."

"Then why are you are here?" Toby asked.

"Well it is for Emmett, and Regina, and Melody."

"Oh my god," Bay sighed. "Heather?"

"Honestly Bay!" Daphne shouted. "Why are you so harsh with her? She's just a little girl!"

"Who obviously doesn't like me!" Bay answered. "There is no way I'll be nice to someone who doesn't like me!"

"But why?" Toby said.

Bay paused. "I don't actually know."

Toby started to chuckle then laugh out loud. "Are you serious?! You hate her and you don't ever know?"

"Bay, that is ridiculous," Daphne said trying to hold in some laughs.

"I just know she doesn't like me," Bay replied. "Sure I don't know why, but when we first met, she seemed pissed that I didn't know her."

Daphne, Bay, and Toby were in deep thought in for a minute.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Daphne added. "Melody insisted and Regina and Kathryn are forcing you."

* * *

_"So that's it?" _Melody signed to her step-daughter. _"You're just gonna lie here and take it?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Heather asked.

Heather was reading in her room when her step-mother walked in.

_"I understand you're not a fan of_ Bay,_" _Melody replied. _"I used to, now I'm perfectly fine with her."_

_"What's your point?"_ Heather shot back.

_"She's dating your step-brother, my son," _Melody said. _"You don't think I wasn't okay with that?"_

"That's the point!" Heather yelled using her voice.

Melody was stunned as she read Heather's lips. _"What are you talking about?!"_

"That's the point," Heather said as she stopped signing. "I don't like Emmett with Bay."

_"Why?" _Melody signed.

"She turned him into a horrible person!" Heather replied. "You don't think I don't about the billboard tagging or Ty? I know it all!"

Melody sighed. _"Who told you?"___

"Believe it or not, Emmett," Heather said.

_"So you think Emmett is perfect, that it's all Bay's fault?" asked Melody.  
__  
_"Cause it is," Heather answered.

_"Has he told you about Simone?" _

"No..."

Melody rubbed her chin and began, _"Simone is a girl that Emmett cheated on Bay with."_

"What?!" said Heather stunned.

_"Not just cheated," _Melody added. _"They had... a night."_

"Oh god!" Heather shrieked. "You're kidding?!"

Melody nodded and Heather soaked up the information.

_"Doesn't seem so perfect now does he?" _Melody asked.

"No kidding," Heather replied.

_"Maybe you want to talk her now," _Melody said and left Heather.


	6. A Real Apology

**Switched at Birth Episode 1: New Blood with Bad Feelings**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Switched At Birth. I Only Own My Made Up Characters  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter**** 6**

**A Real Apology   
**

Bay's little blue car drove up to the Bledsoe house.

It clanked and clunked to a stop at the curb. Bay sighed and looked at Daphne next to her.

"I can't do this," she sighed. "I can't. I won't."

"But you can," Daphne replied.

"Why am I here," Bay chuckled. "Why the hell am I doing this!"

"Clear your conscious Bay," Daphne said. "Do the right thing. Don't you want Emmett happy?"

Bay shrugged and sighed once more, "Fine! Come with me?"

Daphne nodded and smiled and the two went up the house. Daphne rang the doorbell and was met by Melody.

_"Hi girls!"_ Melody greeted. _"How can I help you?"_

"We're here - or should I say I'm here to see Heather," Bay said as she signed. "Is she here?"

_"She is,"_ Melody nodded. _"But in all honesty Bay, I don't think she wants to see you."_

"I know," Bay replied. "But I have to apologize. Please?"

Melody's unsure look softened. She opened the door for Bay and Daphne and let them in.

_"Hey Daphne,"_ Melody said. _"How about you help in the kitchen?"_

_"Sounds like a good idea,"_ Daphne replied. She turned to Bay. _"I think you'll need some alone time to apologize yourself."_

Bay nodded and made her way up to the bedrooms. A short hall with four rooms were present and all doors were wide upon.

Bay peered into each room and found Heather sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Bay waved. Heather stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Melody let me in," Bay said. "I'm here to ... apologize."

"Apologize?" Heather said unsure. "Apologize for what?"

"For being... a jerk," Bay replied. "I was being unreasonable to other night and I'm sorry."

Heather eyed Bay and sighed. "And I guess I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Bay was surprised.

"For being a jerk too," Heather explained. "Technically you knew Emmett first and I'm just that pesky little sister. I was excited to finally have a sibling to have fun with and look after. But in another sense, I should be the one getting looked after."

"Hey, I'm the same way too," Bay added. "But instead of siblings, I like to have fun and think that the world revolves around me when it really doesn't."

"That happens to me... on a daily basis," Heather joked. The two teens laughed.

"So...uh.. are we cool?" Bay asked.

Heather nodded and smiled. She offered her knuckles. "We're cool." Bay touched her knuckles.

"Well I gotta go," Bay said. "My mom expects me to be home at 5."

"Alright," Heather replied. "See ya."

Bay nodded and started toward the door. "Oh and Bay?" Bay stopped and turned.

"Just cause I can speak and read lips extremely well, still doesn't mean I can hear. Mind if you sign when you talk to me?"

Bay smiled. "Sure. Sorry." Bay left Heather's room but as she started down the hall she turned into Emmett's room.

She walked into his room with awe. His room never ceases to amaze her with his photographs and old antiques.

Bay smiled at the happy photos of she and Emmett and the beautiful photos of sunsets and country fields.

She suddenly spotted a large stack of photos under a sheet on his desk. She gently touched the sheet, ready to grab it.

"Hey Bay," Daphne poked her head in the doorway. "What are you doing, we gotta go."

"Sorry," Bay started. "Uh, Emmett texted me saying to get something from his room and give to him at some photo shop downtown."

"Oh okay," Daphne said. "Need any help?"

"No I got it," Bay replied. "you go home, I'll just take a bus. Tell Kathryn I'll be home at 7."

Daphne nodded and made her way downstairs and out the door.

Bay waited until the front door clicked shut to resume to the stack of photos. She swiped the sheet and the photos spilled onto the desk.

Various photos of nature, self-potraits, and family were all across the desk until she found one that caught her eye.

She lifted the picture to see Emmett posing with a pretty blonde. She found another photo of the two posing in front of an old car.

Bay rummaged through the photos to find more of the blonde girl but instead found a photo of Emmett and a sultry brunette.

The brunette was hugging Emmett in every picture Bay found.

Bay's palms started to sweat as she grabbed photo after photo of Emmett with random girls.

Footsteps climbed the steps and Bay made her way under the bed. Bay can see Emmett's shoes walk into his room.

He sat at his desk and Bay can hear Emmett shuffling the photos together on the desk.

"Hey Emmett," Heather said. Bay could hear Emmett's chair squeak to Heather's direction. Silence soon fell.

I need to see what they're saying_, _Bay thought. She felt through her pockets and pulled out a tiny mirror compact.

She managed to get both Emmett and Heather into the reflection.

_"Did you go into my room?"_ Emmett asked.

_"No!"_ Heather said. _"Why would I?"_

_"Don't lie to me!"_ Emmett replied. _"I told you not to go in my room! As my sister, you have to respect my privacy!"_

_"But I didn't!"_ Heather said. _"I only went inside once and it was with you._"

_"Then how do you explain this mess on my desk?"_ Emmett motioned at the photos on his desk. "It took me weeks to organize those."

_"Well I didn't do it,"_ Heather said. She suddenly snapped her fingers. _"Bay! Bay! Bay did this!"_

_"Not funny,"_ Emmett signed.

_"What do you mean?"_ Heather said. _"She did do it!"_

"Stop it Heather!" Emmett yelled using his voice. He resumed signing. _"I know you don't like her, but you can't use her as an excuse!"_

_"Did Melody tell you she was here today?"_ Heather asked.

Emmett shook his head. _"Why?"_

_"Nevermind then,"_ Heather said. _"I didn't do it. Bay did."_

Emmett threw his hands in the air and started towards the door. _"I'm going for a ride. Get out of my room. And stop being such a stupid brat!"_

Heather was left standing alone. She looked at the photos on the desk then peered at the floor.

Bay could see Heather's reflection look right at her and pulled the mirror back into her pocket.

Heather walked over to Emmett's wall of photos of him and Bay. She picked a photo of the happy couple and ripped it to shreds.

"We are so not cool," Heather said as she threw the shreds into the trash can.

Heather sighed and left the room. After a few minutes, Bay heard the front door open and close and a car driving away from the house.

Bay crawled out form under the bed and raced out the front door.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

New to my fanfiction?

Wondering what this is for?

I add an Author's Note to every fanfiction story I write.

It is to inform, add extra details, or explain things in my story.

Date Started: May 28, 2012

Date Finished: March 24, 2013

**Chapter 1**

~I am aware that Bay attends Carlton and isn't with Emmett and so on and so forth. If you check the date I started writing this, you can see I wrote this WAY before the new season started!

~Carlton authorities? Yeah I don't know why I did that either ... LOL!

~Short chapter, but it gives a good foreshadowing to Chapter 2! ;)

**Chapter 2**

~I finally know the real name of the head of Carlton. Emily Winchester is just some name I made up because I didn't know the real character's name!

~I've noticed that when you grab someone and you really want to know something, that you'll leave bruises and scratches on the other person!

~In all my Switched at Birth stories, the signing will be in _Italics_!

**Chapter 3**

~I feel that Regina and Melody are such good friends that they can make up just like that!

~During the dinner, you discover a little more of Heather's background.

~Daphne feels a jolt cause her dad left her when she went deaf.

~Melody and Emmett are just a little more carefree so they laugh when Heather swears.

~I know I get pretty mad when people compare me to other people or when they constantly talk about themselves so Bay was kinda mad!

~I personally find Emmett speaking very exciting!

**Chapter 4**

~Probably my favorite chapter.. very dramatic don't you think? ;)

**Chapter 5**

~Kind of a boring chapter to be honest.. :P Sorry guys! It's pretty self-explanatory!

**Chapter 6**

~I started off writing it as just another apology but decided to add more excitement when Bay was hiding and Emmett and Heather were fighting.

**Hope you enjoy the story and keep checking back for more Switched At Birth!**


End file.
